


Ashen

by MandalorianDragonTrainer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A very rough one shot, Angst, Father & Son Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I AM NOT KIDDING IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN INFINITY WAR DO NOT READ, MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR, Mentions of Pepperony, One Shot, Post-Infinity War, Spoilers, This movie has made me dead this is how I process things, canon character death, tony is having a hard time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalorianDragonTrainer/pseuds/MandalorianDragonTrainer
Summary: The ashes of battle settle.... and the world will never be the same.





	Ashen

**Author's Note:**

> TURN BACK NOW IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN INFINITY WAR. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING.

Tony stared numbly at the gray dust coating his hand. His whole body ached and throbbed from the blade thrust through his side, but that pain paled in comparison to the misery in his heart. This could not be real. This was just another nightmare, like all the others. Gritting his teeth, he pressed sharply against the stab wound, hoping the searing pain would awaken him.

           

It didn’t work. This was no dream.

 

This was real.

 

_“No… NO!”_ Tony grasped his hair, panting and rocking back and forth. _“Please no, not him!”_

 

Peter’s screams still echoed in his ears. He could still feel the boy, the boy he came to love as a son, throwing his arms around him, clinging on with all the strength left in his exhausted body, begging to be saved.

 

_Please, Mr. Stark, I don’t wanna go, please I don’t wanna go!_

 

Tony clenched his eyes shut, but there he could see the terror in Peter’s soft brown eyes as he whispered how sorry he was... before fading into ash.

 

Along with half the universe.

 

How many were gone? Trillions upon trillions. How many did he know? What remained of the Avengers?

 

What about Happy? Rhodey?

 

What about….

 

_Pepper._

The thought was unbearable. Tony shoved it from his mind and hauled his battered body to its feet. For a moment, he glanced back at the ashen ground where Peter had died. “I swear to you, kid…” he whispered through clenched teeth. “Whatever it takes, whatever I have to do, I’ll bring you back. I—I’ll bring you home to Aunt May. It’ll be all right, I promise.”

 

Rage consumed Tony, followed by a steely resolve. Thanos would burn for what he had done. And as for Iron Man, well, if this was to be his last battle then so be it. Perhaps at last he would save the world. Save Pepper. Save Peter.

 

Once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Infinity War killed me. Spider-Man is what got me into Marvel, and I just watched Peter Parker die sobbing in the arms of his father figure Tony Stark. Why did I have to witness this? I may write more once I have more time to process things, I hope you "enjoyed!"


End file.
